Penguin Level
Penguin Level, or simply level, is a measurement of progress used in Club Penguin Island. All players start at level 0 and can increase their level by gaining rank, which is received in the form of XP (short for experience) from quests. The player's level is the sum of their rank for each quest-giving character. For instance, if a player's Aunt Arctic (green) rank is 2 and their Rockhopper (red) rank is 3, the penguin's level is 5. Currently, the highest possible level is 12. Rank In order to increase rank, players must complete quests, either Daily Challenges, or adventures received by talking directly to characters. The character the quest or adventure is given by determines which color of XP they receive. For instance, completing the adventure "Leaky Landing", given by Aunt Arctic, yields green XP, as does the Daily Challenge "Good Altitude". Daily Challenges always yield 20 XP, while the amount from adventures vary. Additionally, adventures only yield XP the first time they are played, and replaying will not yield XP again. Aunt Arctic XP is received by completing quests and adventures from Aunt Arctic. Rockhopper XP is received by completing quests and adventures from Rockhopper. Currently, the highest possible rank for each is 6. As of the 1.0.1 update, unlocked adventures are now shown along with rewards, although they are still unlocked by increase in rank, and are independent of levels. XP requirements and rewards :Adventures require the player has a certain rank or higher in order to play. Aunt Arctic Rockhopper :As of the 1.0.1 update, Bottled Maps requires Aunt Arctic rank 1 to be unlocked, instead of Rockhopper rank. Prior to the update, it instead required Rockhopper rank 1. Rewards Leveling up yields various rewards, which always include blueprints and fabrics, and can also include decals, emojis, gear, and new party supplies sold in shops. These are received in themed "packs". 'Citizen Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 1. Blueprints Fabrics Decals Emojis Available in shops 'Beach Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 2. Blueprints Fabrics Decals Gear 'Fame Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 3. Blueprints Fabrics 'Wild Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 4. Blueprints Fabrics Decals Emojis 'Sharing Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 5. Blueprints Fabrics Decals Emojis Gear Available in shops 'Sports Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 6. Blueprints Fabrics Decals Emojis 'Fantasy Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 7. Blueprints Fabrics Decals Gear 'Fashion Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 8. Blueprints Fabrics Decals 'Future Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 9. Blueprints Fabrics Decals 'Party Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 10. Blueprints Fabrics Decals Emojis Gear Available in shops 'Winter Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 11. Blueprints Fabrics Decals 'Vintage Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 12. Blueprints Fabrics Decals Available in shops Trivia *The Sharing Pack (level 5) and Party Pack (level 10) have the most rewards of all packs, with each having the maximum six rewards. The Fame Pack (level 3) has the least, at only two rewards, and is also the only one without decals. *The Wild Pack (level 4) is the only pack that does not contain nine blueprints. It instead contains eight. *Since the 1.0.1 update, the "available in shops" rewards now show the cost of Party Supplies, overlayed in the corner of the supplies' icons. Gallery Level up pack screen.png|A reward pack Names in other languages Penguin Level Rank Pack Pack names :The word "pack" and their other language equivalent is omitted from these names. The format the names follow are: *English: "(name)'' Pack" *Portuguese: "Pacote de (name)" (the Selvagem and Retrô packs omit "de", and Futuro instead has "do") *French: "Pack (name)" *Spanish: "Paquete (name)"